Talk:The Temple of Doom
Locked gates in 2nd room Could someone add a few sentences detailing how to access the chest and the book which are behind the two locked gates in the 2nd room (after you've left the poison room, and before you get to the lava zone)? 20:38, April 7, 2011 (UTC) -- There's a fellow in the Bandit Camp just outside (I hope you saved before going inside the Temple...). He gives you the quest to ambush some merchants. His name is Ragnar, and you'll find him in the nearest of the "hut's"/ "tents". The furthest tent/ hut contains a large keg, the 2nd one has the merchant you broke out of jail, and the 3rd one has a group of bandits arguing about the spoils of a recent raid (spoils are on the table: Stolen Sword, Stolen Shield, Stolen Bow,...) Anyway, Ragnar is in the last of those tents/ huts (the nearest one to the Temple). Anyway, if you mindread Ragnar (280xp), you'll hear him thinking about how "The greatest treasure lies on the Dragon's head." By mindreading him, you'll cause a key to appear on the giant metal statue of a Dragon-Elf. In case you're not sure, it the giant one that you can't possibly miss. After you take a couple of shots at Jagon in the poison room, and he retreats, he unlocks the door to the next area. This is the area with the giant statue. It's the one surrounded by water and that has all the ladders arranged all around it. (Interesting side note: If you're like me, and you HATE climbing ladders, you'll be pleasantly surprised to know that you can get to the top of the dragon statue without having to climb a single ladder. You can actually jump up onto each new platform/ scaffolding level :) ) Ok, so once you get to the top, grab the key and jump back down again. The door that has a nice looking treasure chest behind it is the only door that will open for you, so open it up and start plundering!!, then simply head down the stairs, check out the barrel and the book. Unfortunately, I've not found any way to open the lower of the two doors, so you'll have to make the tiny trek back up the stairs to get back into the play area. Ok. Hope that helped. If you (or anyone else) knows how to open the locked door at the end of the "Lost Cavern" in Broken Valley, I would REALLLLY appreciate someone making a page detailing that. It's the only thing I haven't discovered/ solved so far... -- -- -- SPOILER ALERT: The contents of the chest itself are very disappointing. It contains a set amount of gold, and some very low level loot. I think the highest level stuff you'll get from the "quicksave/ quickload" routine (if you are going to do this, you have to make sure that you do not look directly at the chest/ ore vein/ whatever! Rather, it is vitally important that you do not look directly at the container, before you save the game. Once you've quicksaved, it's fine, but otherwise... The instant that you look directly at a loot container, a targetting reticle/ yellow triangle appears over it the contents are locked and will not change, so if you quicksave after this point, every time you quickload, you will find the contents the same. Hope that makes sense.)... The higest level stuff you'll get from the chest is "Magical" or the bright green items. Still, if you're trying to gather gems/ ore, I think the only gem/ ore that you can't get from this chest is a Malachite Gem (not to be confused with the malachite ore, which is relatively abundant), so it can be useful for that. There's also a book to be found there, which details Jagon's regret at having signed a pact with a Necromancer (Laiken), and how he hopes that the Order doesn't start taking a fatal interest in him...